The present invention is directed to a floor polishing pad assembly, and more specifically to a floor polishing pad for use with a floor polishing machine wherein the pad is comprised of two 5/8" thick floor polishing pads joined by a double-sided circular VELCRO disk therebetween.
Conventional floor polishing machines use a floor polishing pad which is comprised of a single 1" thick pad. The fibers of the pad do not wear down appreciably and the 1" thickness is primarily for providing cushioning so that the pad will get down into uneven ripples and dips in all floors. Although the pad can be reversed to utilize the fibers on the opposite surface, the fibers in the center of the thick pad are never used for polishing purposes but only to achieve the desired cushioning effect.